


Sigh

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cravings, Fluff, M/M, Moodswings, Mpreg, Multiverse, Selfcest, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: Stretch would go to hell and back for his lover, though he had to admit that the pregnancy was beginning to wear on both him and Mutt.





	Sigh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nojiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nojiko/gifts).



> A small drabble for Nojiko. I hope you enjoy it! It's my first time writing these two.

Stretch inhaled a deep breath of smoke and slowly let it out, sockets gazing up at the dimming sky. He had just finished his shift at the factory and even if he could teleport, the skeleton liked to watch the sun set and the stars come out. It was something that he would never tire of and to be honest, this quiet time to reflect was needed more and more every day. It wasn’t just that the monsters were on the Surface, or that humans were still getting used to them, or that the multiverse had collapsed into one massive time-line…

He was going to be a father.

Out of all of the universes, the Swapfells had taken the most to warm up to. Second only to Underfell, Stretch had avoided them at first but now his lover was his alternate self from the most difficult timeline. While Razzberry still barely tolerated him, Mutt had embraced him fully. That nickname had taken quite a bit to become accustomed to, especially when they transitioned from friends to lovers. But changing it after two years would cause too much confusion among the many skeletons that now considered each other family.

Two years. Stretch smiled absently, remembering a time when it didn’t matter. When progression was hopeless but now he had a life, a mate and a child on the way. Mutt was six months in and already looked fit to give birth at any time, even if it was a bit off.

Small points of light slowly appeared in the dusk and the skeleton stopped to appreciate the view, finishing his cigarette. He would be dropping that habit soon enough. Stretch didn’t smoke in their home anymore. Mutt had instantly given up his own bad habit the moment they had figured out they were expecting. He really admired that dedication and would have done the same if his lover hadn’t insisted on him enjoying it while he could. It wasn’t like they were going to pick it back up when their baby was born.

Arriving at their shared home, Stretch announced his presence while entering; sockets already searching for his lover. Mutt was laying on the couch with a drowsy expression before he brightened upon the sight of Stretch coming home. The hoodie-clad skeleton chuckled and moved to meet him.

“did you miss me, hun?” He murmured and Mutt laughed in response.

“don’t i always?”

Stretch closed the distance and pressed his forehead to Mutt’s, gaze moving over the swell of the other’s ecto-stomach. It was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that it would be soon. The idea was still abstract and wouldn’t hit him until it was a reality, most likely. The smoky orange eye-lights of his lover followed his line of sight before Mutt chuckled.

“if you’re mind is in the gutter, i will have to decline.”

Stretch sputtered, flushing with magic, “that wasn’t what i was thinking about!”

“pfft, likely story. you’re just like me.” The other skeleton’s expression slipped just slightly, “unless you don’t-”

The hoodie-clad skeleton frantically shook his head to cut off that line of disparaging thought, “i would definitely ravage the fuck out of you, any day! best be sure of that.”

The tension and uncertainly eased from Mutt’s expression before Stretch held the other close, exhaling a quiet sigh. The symptoms of pregnancy were taking a toll on them both. Mutt was becoming more and more insecure as the days wore on and he was more than happy to reassure his lover that he wasn’t going anywhere. The pregnant skeleton made a soft noise.

“can you get me something while you’re up?”

Stretch knew that tone.

“what sort of science experiment are you going to have me fetch now?”

His lover snorted at the pun and shook his head, “why not pickles and ice cream? i heard it was all the rage among pregnant human women. may as well try it…”

Sketch made a face briefly before responding, “i’m offended, that’s just the classic salty and sweet mixture. a flavor enhancer.”

“are you calling me boring?” Mutt challenged and he really did not like the look in the other’s eye-lights right now, “

“oh no-”

“get me orange juice and toothpaste.”

A downright offended expression crossed his face before Stretch laughed, “okay, that’s amazing. sodium lauryl sulfate. ….do you really wan-”

Mutt burst out laughing before shaking his skull in amusement, “think i’ll just stick with the human classic. oh, and stretch?”

The skeleton hesitated, smiling absently at the warmth taking over his lover’s face, “i love you.”


End file.
